iWish
by schillingklaus
Summary: Carly and Spencer break a wishbone. While carly wants to try out as a model, Spencer wants a surrogate for Socko. Spencer/True, Sam/Freddie, Benson/Coppleman


** iWish**

* * *

**Spencer's Wish Comes True**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own any of the shows or any of the other quoted or alluded artworks.

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_iCarly_, _True Jackson VP_

**Genre: **Fluff, Family, Friends

**Summary. **Carly cleans up after Thanksgiving and breaks a wishing bone with Spencer.

**Characters and Pairings: **Spencer Shay / True Jackson, Marissa Benson / Mr. Coppleman, Shelby Marx / Ryan Sheckler, Sasha Striker / Ryan Lazorbeam, Gibby / Lulu, Fredward Benson / Samantha Puckett ...

**Timeline: **After season II _iCarly_ and season I _True Jackson VP_

* * *

** A Wishbone**

* * *

Spencer lay down on the couch and moaned in agony. "It's all your fault!"

Carly choked.

It was the weekend after Thanksgiving celebrations.

Carly had to clean the apartment as Marissa Benson was out of town until Sunday night. "My fault?"

Spencer nodded. "You barely ate anything! So I had to eat it all."

Carly grunted while swinging the sweepstake athwart and aslant. "Hey! You know why I didn't eat much, and you knew it before the supper!"

Spencer growled with pain. _His stomach revolted like the mates of the __Bounty_.

Carly shrygged. "I've called Freddie's mom. I'm going to fetch you some herbal tea from her apartment."

Spencer shuddered with disgust. "It is so bitter!"

"You should have thought about it last night! Sam would have helped you with the turkey, and you know that." Carly sighed deeply. _Sam could eat as much as she wanted, she always stayed slim. Why could Carly not afford to do so, as well? In a few days, the scouts from some of the leading fashion vendors from New York were coming to Seattle. Both Sam and Carly were going to try out as models. They needed to stand up to Tasha[[1]] who was also applying. Also, Shelby Marx had got a twin sister who worked as a star model in New York. Her name was Vivienne[[2]] . Carly needed to stay slim in order to remain impressive._

Spencer almost puked.

Carly left the loft and took Mrs. Benson's second key.

Spencer grabbed a bucket. _It was a gift from Freddie. It bore some calliographic inscription, reading __Pukebuckett_. It was two obvious of which girl Freddie must have thought when crafting the inscription. With a gurgling sound, Spencer discharged his stomach's contents into the brass container.

carly returned from the apartment of the Bensons, holding aloft a little box containing some of the herbs Mrs. Benson used to make tea from whenever Freddie had spoiled his dwarven stomach.

Spencer did not want to know what sort of herbs Carly was using. He grabbed his pukebucket and dragged himself to the bathroom.

Carly was happy because she did not have to take care of that. She started boiling some fresh water for the infuses.

Spencer returned from the bathroom. "Look what I've accidentally found lying out there ..." whimpered Spencer. He exhibited a wishbone from the Thanksgiving turkey._Actually, he had found it in his own vomit. Carly should, of course, not know about it._

Carly shrugged. "What is that?"

Spencer crept back to the couch and wrapped himself with a blanket. "A wishing bone from the turkey. Back when you were still a little kid, Socko and I used to break these bones. Each of us thought about a wish. He of us who happened to hold the larger fragment was going to utter a wish for the next year! Just don't reveil your wish until it comes true, for this leads to seven years of bad luck."

"Good dear!" Carly shrugged. "And it works?" She smiled while she poured the boiling water over the dried herbs. She looked at her wrist watch.

Spencer nodded. "Sure! Socko always grabbed the bigger piece, and all his wishes turned true, such as ..." Too bad, Spencer couldn't remember any of those wishes.

Carly chuckled. "OK, if you think so ..." She knew that Spencer really wanted to break the bone with her. She sighed and sat next to Spencer.

Spencer closed his eyes while holding his end of the wishbone. _A good girlfriend that appreciated his artistic creativity wouldn't have been bad. Or some sort of drop-in substitute for Socko who was about going back to community college in order to learn a decent craft, which meant no more time socks and ties and penny tees. This or that? Tough one ... OK, both of them!_

Carly wished that Freddie would stop his gross and obnoxious habit of hitting on her. But she didn't believe in that superstition. She made Spencer keep the larger piece ...

"Yeah!" Spencer cheered and bounced around when he noticed that he had obtained the longer fragment. Alas, he was too weak, and he broke doiwn after a few steps.

Carly chuckled when she dragged Spencer back to his couch. "OK, time for your infuse!" She grinned.

Spencer shuddered with disgust.

But sadistical Carly insisted in the torture.

* * *

[[1] ]cf. _iNevel_

[[2] ]_True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_

* * *

** The Vice President**

* * *

Half a week later, Spencer had turned well again.

Carly was looking forward to the visit of the scouts from Madsatyle, one of New York's leading enterprises in the fashion sector. "They have sent us a real VP!" Carly bragged because she deemed herself that important.

"What is a VP?" wondered Spencer.

"Vice President! His name is T. Jackson," explained Carly.

Spencer shrugged. "In other words: Some old chair farter in a stiff suit!"

Carly moaned. "Probably!"

"Why is he coming over to us?" asked Spencer.

Carly sighed. "Shelby has arranged that with her sister."

"Will Sam come too?" wondered Spencer.

Carly nodded. "Sure! I've told you that she has applied, even before I did."

Spencer moaned about his bad memory.

"Freddie will come, too," announced Carly.

Spencer was a bit flabbergasted. "But Freddie was against you becoming a model! I guess he's jealous because of all the boys that will admire you when you ornate the title pages of the fashion journals!"

"Yeah, I know," confirmed Carly, "but Vivienne Marks will come true. And she looks like Shelby, just more feminine because she doesn't work out as Shelby does. Hence Freddie deems her to be the incarnation of hotness." She sighed. _It would be too perfect if Vivienne was able to distract Freddie's thoughts from Carly for good. Alas, a top model like Vivienne was hardly going to be interested in some scary dweeb like Freddie. Hence he would end up hard-broken after a few days, and he would return to Carly, pestering her with his horny fantasies about him and Carly, in other words, same business as usual._

"Then he has to come," remarked Spencer.

* * *

Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Carly were waiting in Spencer's loft. They had tea and cookies from Freddie's aunt.

Freddie had not been very talkative. The anticipation of the arrival of Vivienne had stirred up a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

Sam guessed with ease what was going on in Freddie's distorted brain. "Give it up, dorkward! Forget it or regret it! Vivienne will just laugh about you, as she does about millions of other boys who think they can handle her. But they can't. You, of all, can't hold a candle to her, either."

Freddie decided conveniently to ignore Sam's warning. _Why, pray tell, did Sam always have to try to bring him down like that?_

Carly tried to calm Sam, but she was even less than moderately successful. Anyways, she didn't even try seriously to do so, as she was totally excited. _It was her big chance of becoming the most popular girl at Ridgeway!_

Sam had similar dreams. But she hoped to make it into the scene by Carly's side, because she didn't know how to behave appropriately without Carly's example. _None of her female relatives had ever been a suitable role model._

Spencer fixed some more cocoa for the kids.

The door bell rang.

Spencer went in order to open. He looked through the peephole. He saw a girl similar to Shelby Marx. _This must have been Vivienne. But who was the brown-skinned teenage girl next to her?_ He opened the door. "Hi, ladies, my name is Spencer Shay. You are from Madstyle?"

Vivienne and True smiled solemnly.

Vivienne grinned. _According to Shelby's description, this must have been no other than infamous Spencer Shay, the king of sculptures._ "I'm Vivienne!"

Carly stepped to the door in order to greet the visiters.

Vivienne and the other girl stepped in.

carly coughed. "OK, so where is Mr. T. Jackson ..."

"Mr. T. Jackson, V.P.!" Freddie tried to impress the gorgeus girls with acribicity.

The brown girl shrugged. "Huh?" Then she lifted her overcoat, exposing a label.

Carly looked at the label. "True Jackson, V.P. ?" She was consternated. _True didn't exactly look like the typical Vice president that she and Spencer had imagined._

Sam grinned at Freddie because he had been so wrong. "Sure, it's Mr. Jackson. VP." She stressed the term _Mr._ in an excessively sarcastic manner that was suitable for pushing Freddie over the edge.

Spencer went pale. _That wasn't exactly an old chair farter with a stiff suit._ It took him a few minutes in order to recover from that dismay. "Cocoa?"

True and Vivienne nodded solemnly.

True didn't seem to like Sam. She tried to avoid her eyes, and only hers. Then she started interviewing Carly.

Carly had prepared carefully for the interview. _This was now going to pay off._

True smiled. "OK, that sounds very interesting! But I would lie if I didn't tell you that the competition is hard, and that there are only a few vacancies."

Vivienne nodded. "And once you're there ..." She told a lot about the life of models. _Apparently, most young girls imagined it too easy. Just look good and count the bucks. But this was not how the business worked._

Carly sighed. _Maybe the way of being a model wasn't exactly what she wanted from her life._

Sam felt totally neglected. _Vivienne had talked a few words to her, but True had ignored her completely._

Freddie was glaring at Vivienne in the most horny manner that a girl in Seattle had ever gazed at a girl. _She was so totally drop-dead gorgeous! It was time for him to throw his arms around Vibienne and smooch the hell out of her!_

"Who's that gross freak?" asked Vivienne, whispering into Sam's ears.

"His name is Fredweird Benson," Sam replied with an annoyed voice.

True looked at Spencer's feet. "Where are those socks from?"

Spencer shrugged. "My pal Socko used to get them for me."

True chuckled. _Socko was impossibly a name! But Spencer was really cute when he talked. And he seemed to have a good taste._

Spencer smiled. "Too bad he hasn't got any time left for it!"

True chuckled. "I'm a fashion designer, which means I may help you there!"

Spencer beamed like a light bulb, just a lot brighter. "Really?"

True nodded solemnly.

"And tees, and ties, and backpacks, and boxer briefs, and ..." Spencer stammered with excitement.

True smiled. "All that, and more! Let's go to the next room and talk about it?"

"Yeah!" screamed Spencer, at the top of his lungs as if it was the last cry of his life.

Sam sighed with resignation. _She may have been left out, but after all, not being as popular as a model wasn't that bad. At least she could torture the freaks that she wanted to torture wherever, whenever, and in whatever way she wanted to tantalise them._

Carly told Vivienne about her web show.

Vivienne nodded. "Shelby told me about your show, it's cool! Too bad I haven't got the time to watch it regularly. That's the life of a mode." She moaned.

Carly sighed. "OK, but if you've got one or two more days, here in Seattle, you may be guests in our show."

True and Spencer returned.

Spencer smiled more than ever.

"OK, Carly," spoke True, "your brother has got a reallly great taste. I love his sculptures. Would you mind borrowing him to me?"

"Borrow?" Carly didn't quite understand.

True smiled. "We need more mannequin dolls at madstyle, and a perfect sculptor like Spencer would be ideal for such a task!"

Carly smiled. "But he has to care for me!"

"Mrs. Benson will do that for a few days," announced Spencer.

Carly sighed with disgust, but she didn't want to stand in the way of Spencer's dreams.

Shelby told True about the web show.

True nodded. "Of course we will be there! Vivienne will exhibit a secret prototype. Mr. Madigan will even pay you for that!"

Carly, Freddie, and Spencer beamed.

* * *

** Conclusions**

* * *

The web show had been a plain success.

Vivian was brilliant.

Carly understood that she was never going to be as impressive as her. There were ways more suited for Carly's character in order to become even more popular.

Freddie opened the statistics page and showed it to True. "A few hundred thousands of viewers might have seen Vivienne's presentation. And look at the reviews!"

Lots of viewers announce that they wanted to wear that prototype once it was made available in their shops, or buy it for their girlfriends.

Mr. Madigan was going to offer iCarly a permanent contract, and Spencer was hired for making the mannequin dolls.

* * *

Tasha had been chosen.

True had also reveiled her reason for having ignored Sam: She knew a girl who looked almost like Sam, and who was totally foul and disgusting: So called Pinky, her worst enemy from her own school.[[3]]

The similarity was no accident: Pinky was Sam's favourite cousin, and sister of Greg Padillo[[4]] who cared for her as a guardian in New York.

Carly and Sam had not made it, but they weren't too much disappointed. The life of a model just wasn't meant for them.

Vivienne being gone, Freddie thought it in order to hit on Carly again.

Carly was upset. "How dare you! Don't you think I haven't noticed how you were devouring Vivienne with your hungry eyes? And now you think that ..."

Freddie was dismayed and disappointed by Carly's brash reaction.

Sam chuckled. _But maybe Freddie was just desperate? This was going too far._ "Freddie?"

Freddie wondered what was going on.

"why do dorks like you always lust for the popular girls instead of sticking to those who might love them back?"

Freddie was totally dumbfounded.

"Do you think that I've just kissed you back then[[5]] in order to get my first kiss done? I could have kissed Gibby while we were chained to each other if I had wanted to. But I've only wanted one certain boy."

Freddie was still too dumb to understand.

Carly coughed. _So the kiss between Freddie and Sam had not been just some emergency case?_ She was close to throwing up. She had never imagined that.

Freddie was too tired to argue.

Sam grabbed Freddie and repeated the kiss, exactly the same way as in that fatal moment.

Carly's eyes bugged out. _OK, that definitely was not a random kiss, just to get it done!_

Freddie swooned ecstatically.

* * *

A few days later, Carly sat at Spencer's bed. She had some time left because Sam amd Freddie had just started dating officially, and they had gone to the cinema. "But True is only sixteen years old!"

Spencer hadn't eaten, or slept, or drunk during the last three days, except when Mrs. Benson had forced some herbal teas down his throat. "But I love her! I really do!"

"It would be illegal," complained Carly. "You're right, no way can prevent you from loving True, just from being with her."

"What if Mr. Madigan gave me a regular order to make those dolls?" Spencer shrugged. "I might at least shake her hand every other week."

Carly sighed. _Did that mean moving to New York? This didn't sound right. On the other hand, True was very likable as a sister-in-law, when compared to Spencer's random girlfriends._

* * *

Alas, nothing could stop lovesick Spencer. When Carly graduated from Ridgeway and was ready to move out, Spencer married his True love in New York. At the occasion of that wedding, Shelby Marx met her future husband Ryan Sheckler[[6]], a passionate skater. In addition, Mrs. Benson encountered her future husband Coppleman, a man whom she could shout at and command around easily without a trace of contradiction.

Freddie and Sam emptied the wedding banquet in no time.

Well, Sam did, but at that time, especially because she needed to eat for two.

After all, both Carly's and Spencer's wish had come True.

* * *

[[3] ]_True Jackson VP_ : _Amanda Hires A Pink_

[[4] ]cf. _iHeart Arts_

[[5] ]cf. _iKiss_

[[6] ]Ryan On Rolls


End file.
